


Dreamwalker Lore

by saigaday



Series: Dreamwalker Saga [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Lore - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:57:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saigaday/pseuds/saigaday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Lore explaining the world of the Dreamwalker Saga</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamwalker Lore

World  
For the majority of the population, the normies, the world is the same as ours. Same history, same geography, same everything.

Normies  
The term used for non-magical beings. Used widespread in magical community. Has derogatory  
connotations. As such, some people prefer to use the terms normal or non-magic. They comprise the vast majority of the population including the Bagne. Thanks to the actions of the Bagne the knowledge of the existence of magic has been forgotten and normies live in ignorance of its presence.

Magic  
Magic is the ability to manipulate one of the eight forces of reality. Mages are humans with this ability. Magic has been around as long as anyone can remember. There are lots of myths and legends surrounding its creation (see Jehan's story in chapter two). What is known is that Black and White Magic are the oldest streams practiced. Red Magic arose some 20,000 years ago and by the Axial Age all forms were in common practice.

Primitive Magic  
This class of magic includes Black Magic and White Magic, the two oldest types of magic. Both forms of Primitive Magic were widespread at the dawn of civilization but have since become quite rare. They are viewed by the rest of the magical community as backwater and are largely excluded and ignored.

Primal Magic  
This class of magic includes Red Magic, Yellow magic and Blue Magic. Primal Magical developed early on and quickly established itself as the dominant class of magic. Red and yellow mages are much more common than blue mages but all three have traditionally been at the centre of magic leadership and are held with high regard.

Technical Magic  
This class of magic includes Green Magic, Orange Magic and Purple Magic. These three are by far the most common types of magic practiced since the fall of Primitive Magic. Unlike Primal Magic, these streams are more focused on creative endeavors than power and control and largely keep to their own pursuits than engage in politics.

Black Magic  
This stream of magic centres around the void. Black mages are able to manipulate darkness, shadows, silence and emptiness. Black mages have always been in conflict with the other streams of magic who view its focus on the void as counter to their own. This tension reached its height in the late 13th century and the Endless Light otherwise known as the End of Night. The Red Throne, Pero of Aragon, decided that Red Magic couldn't reach its full potential as long as Black Magic existed and embarked on a purge of all black mages. In retaliation a collective of black mages released the Black Death which nearly wiped out the Central School of Magic. The rest of the magical community voted to make the practice of Black Magic illegal with all traces or artifacts to be destroyed on sight. Since then black mages have disappeared into the shadows and it is unknown if the ability even exists anymore.

White Magic  
This stream of magic centres around the dream. White mages are deeply spiritual and able to manipulate the spirits(the connection between reality and the dream) in the world around. They have a strong connection to this other plane of existence and are able to travel between the two. Due to their commitment to spirituality and the dream they have always shied away from the rest of the world. White mages have always been rare but since the rise of the Bagne they are hardly ever seen by anyone let alone the rest of the magical community.

Red Magic  
This stream of magic centres around energy. Red mages are able to manipulate the energies and waves that flow through them and the world around them. Light, heat and sound are core energies to Red Magic. No surprise then, that of all the streams of magic, red mages have traditionally had the most boundless energy and ambition. Over the years there has been constant attempts by red mages to seize greater power of both magic and normie society. None greater than Gaius Octavius' unification of the Central School of Magic, which vaulted an elite class of mages to god-like status over a large range of the normie populace. Despite the many bridges they've burnt over the years red mages have managed to stay at the centre of the magic community. The Red Throne is still viewed as the most influential mage despite two millennia of conflict.

Yellow Magic  
This stream of magic centres around matter. Yellow mages are able to manipulate any solid, liquid or gas with relative ease. Although Yellow Magic works best when matter is in its rawest form, and many yellow mages struggle to manipulate more refined matter. This dynamic is viewed at its best in the rise and fall of yellow mage empires. In the ancient era, yellow mages were able to amass great wealth and power, constructing mighty monuments across the globe. However, as society became more developed and complex yellow mages struggled to get the same momentum behind them. The industrial revolution was not warmly greeted by this stream of magic. Granted, by that time the Bagne had successfully banned public magic so yellow mages didn't have a lot to be happy about, at least outside of the Magic Realm. In spite of these setbacks, yellow mages are by far the most physically powerful and the Yellow Throne is a force to be reckoned with to this day.

Blue Magic  
This stream of magic centres around law. Blue mages are able to manipulate the forces that govern reality. Powerful blue mages are able to see across time and space and even bend them to their will. Some creative blue mages have evened fooled around with the laws governing magic causing much confusion and terror to their enemies. Blue Magic is quite difficult and takes tremendous amounts of effort to master. Due to their skill with foresight, the Blue City has become home to the Watchers; a group of mages that monitor the world and make sure the laws are being upheld. Most important of these laws is the Salem Concordat. 

 

Green Magic  
This stream of magic centres around life. Green mages are able to manipulate the energy that flows through all living things. This allows them to communicate with and even control nature. Green mages have been able to change the one living thing into another, to breathe life back into the dead and even to create life where there was none. However at the core of Green Magic is not only life but death, and a delicate balance exists between the two. Green mages have brought much life to the world but with every new life comes death. Green Magic rose to prominence as the Western School of Magic developed. Across the vast forests and plains of the Americas green mages experimented with this balance committing great acts of life and death. By now the Bagne have destroyed much of the Western School of Magic and the remaining green mages have returned to a more passive approach focus more on the practices of healing, husbandry and growth. Another core practice of Green Magic is emotional manipulation, which has led to several crafty green mages getting entangled in many interesting social and sexual relationships.

Orange Magic  
This stream of magic centres around technology. A weird hybrid of Red and Yellow Magic, Orange mages are able to manipulate matter and energy to create magical objects of unfathomable form and function. Orange mages are the creators of the magical community, enchanting, crafting and manipulating all aspects of the world around them. Orange mages are credited as the origin of civilization, providing the ancient world with the tools to transform their communities into mighty cities. The Orange City has become so consumed in its own creative endeavors that it has been largely oblivious to the events of the past couple centuries. If they had been aware they would have found the normies' industrial revolution fascinating, inferior but fascinating nonetheless.

Purple Magic  
This stream of magic centres around imagination. Purple mages are able to manipulate their own creativity to make the unreal real. Of all the streams of magic Purple Magic is the closest to traditional depictions of magic in that it relies most heavily on runes, incantations and spells. Using these tools they are able to summon forth fantastical creatures and forces from their imagination into reality. The Magic Realm was actually created by the purple mages in the Eastern School of Magic as a means to escape the Warring States Period. After the Black Death decimated the Central School of Magic the elites of the two schools worked together to cultivate the Magic Realm and found the Six Cities.

The Bagne  
The Bagne is a cult of normies who view magic as unnatural and as an affront to life itself and thus seek to cleanse the world of it. They arose in response to the unification of the Central School of Magic. For years mages had used their powers to assert their dominance over normies and had abused the non-magic population in the pursuit of power and empire. Normies vastly outnumbered mages by that point and the Bagne used the burgeoning size and frustration of the normie population to evolve from a bunch of disconcerted groups to a powerful militaristic force. They engaged in a series of conflicts with the Central School of Magic until it collapsed in the black death. With this new opening, the Bagne were able to eventually gain control of mainland Europe and began expanding their reach across the globe. The Bagne warred with the magic community until eventually an agreement was reached: the Salem Concordat. Since then the Bagne have been actively writing magic out of history and out of human memory.

The Salem Concordat  
An agreement made between the Bagne and the Six Cities after a particularly brutal clash in 1693. The Bagne would cease their purge if mages stayed out of their territory and ceased to practice magic outside of the Magic Realm. This has essentially divided the world into three regions: those controlled by the Bagne where no signs of magic existed, the Magic Realm where the magic elite lived freely in the Six Cities, and the Free Lands where the majority of mages lived but were strictly monitored. The borders of these regions have shifted over time as the world has become more interconnected, largely to the advantage of the Bagne. But no mage has been killed within the agreed upon borders since and the invisibility of magic for the past 300 years has also forced the Bagne to the shadows of society severely undercutting their support.

The Free Lands  
Due to a friendly relationship with some powerful people in England and perhaps their peoples' loves of tradition, the commonwealth had been the key defenders of magic against the Bagne. At the time of the signing of the Salem Concordat the Free Lands comprised England and the Eastern School of Magic. Magic was still practiced freely in the Western and Southern Schools of Magic but this soon changed as the Bagne expanded its reach outside Europe. The Western School of Magic experienced tremendous losses until an agreement was made with the Six Cities. With the Salem Concordat in place the Free Lands expanded through the Commonwealth  
to at one point cover much of the world. However, support for magic dwindled with the disappearance of its practice and many territories lost were lost to the Bagne and internal conflict. Today the Free Lands only comprise a fraction of the commonwealth as well as the remnants of the Eastern School of Magic (Bhutan, and pockets of China, Nepal, Cambodia and Japan). Technically much of Africa is included but very few mages trust the safety of those lands when they border some of the last Bagne strongholds. Mages trapped out of the Magic Realm flock to havens like Canada and Australia, which while strictly monitored are more stable and secure. The only places where magic is practiced freely, are the extremely remote and those are disappearing constantly.

The Six Cities  
The Six Cities are fortresses built in the Magic Realm for elite mages from the three primal and technical streams of magic. They are governed by the Rainbow Thrones. It is within these six strongholds that mages are able to practice magic freely. The only mages allowed in the Six Cities are those from families of prestige. As such, they comprise less than 10% of the magic population as the majority of mages live in hiding in the Free Lands, in one of the territories controlled by the Bagne, or in the messy remnants of the Eastern and Southern Schools of Magic.  
A portal to the Magic Realm can only be opened by a mage of appropriate blood line. Mages born outside of the Six Cities can be granted amnesty but this is not a common occurrence and requires clemency from one of the Rainbow Thrones. 

The Rainbow Thrones  
The leaders of the Six Cities. They inherent their position but can be appointed if seen fit. They speak on behalf of all mages and negotiated the Salem Concordat and all subsequent agreements.

**Author's Note:**

> I might do more Lore later on. If you have any questions please ask and I will be happy to answer.


End file.
